<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bad Clue, Good Boy by wooziwinks</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29349471">Bad Clue, Good Boy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wooziwinks/pseuds/wooziwinks'>wooziwinks</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, Boo Seungkwan's ass, Casual Sex, GoSe and chill, GoSe episode: Bad Clue, M/M, Oppa Kink, Praise Kink, Seungkwan's leg injury, also shitting on the Gose episode: Bad Clue, ass eating, but as a joke basically</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:46:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,380</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29349471</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wooziwinks/pseuds/wooziwinks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The shoot for Bad Clue was tough, but Mingyu tried to make the best out of it - especially since Seungkwan wasn't there to help. </p><p>Seungkwan acknowledges this, and rewards him for being such a good boy.  </p><p>(Or: boogyu GoSe and chill )</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Boo Seungkwan/Kim Mingyu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>74</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bad Clue, Good Boy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this takes place during Seungkwan's hiatus for his ankle injury, but don't worry about the timeline beyond that lol we're just here to see his ass get ate right??</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Mingyu cocked his head curiously in the direction of his bedroom door when he heard someone tap lightly at it, checking the time and sitting up straighter against his headboard before calling, </p><p> </p><p>“Come in!”</p><p> </p><p>When Seungkwan pulled it open and leaned in with a little wave he lit up, immediately scrambling up to his feet. </p><p> </p><p>“Seungkwannie, you’re here!”</p><p> </p><p>“Mhm, I was feeling a little better so I came to visit.”</p><p> </p><p>The man explained as he stepped into the room, Mingyu eyeing the way he still walked gingerly on his ankle wrapped up in its little splint. </p><p> </p><p>“Here, let me help you -”</p><p> </p><p>He came forward with his arms out but Seungkwan waved him off, beginning to make his way over to the bed on his own. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s okay, I can walk on my own.”</p><p> </p><p>He plopped down on the edge of the bed and peered around the room, refamiliarizing himself with the place before smiling up at Mingyu. </p><p> </p><p>“Anyways, I know it’s late but I just thought it’d be nice to hang out for a bit before bed. Since it’s been a little while…”</p><p> </p><p>Mingyu nodded with a little grin, both because he was genuinely pleased to spend some quality time with his friend after a while, and also because, he sort of got what the guy was really getting at. </p><p> </p><p>Then he noticed his laptop still open on the mattress and pursed his lips, suddenly remembering what he had been up to in the first place.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, well -"</p><p> </p><p>He rubbed sheepishly at the back of his neck.</p><p> </p><p>"I was about to monitor the new GoSe episode the editors sent over, it’s the second part of that murder mystery roleplay…”</p><p> </p><p>Seungkwan perked up.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh sounds fun, can’t I join you?”</p><p> </p><p>“But it’s embarrassing to watch with someone else…”</p><p> </p><p>Mingyu whined. Seungkwan just laughed.</p><p> </p><p>“Why’s it embarrassing? I love watching you!”</p><p> </p><p>He began making himself comfortable, scooting up to situate himself against the headboard, and Mingyu helped him prop up his ankle on a pillow even as he pouted.</p><p> </p><p>“But especially this episode… I was so…”</p><p> </p><p>He trailed off, replaying what he remembered of the episode shoot in his head and cringing. </p><p> </p><p>All that production value, and it still didn't go quite right. They were all dressed up and in the perfect setting, and the members had even taken the time to memorize their characters. </p><p> </p><p>But in the end the results had been totally random, making it impossible for them to really thread the needle and act. It had been a frustrating experience for a lot of them, and Mingyu was no different, though he had tried to do what he could with the lot he'd been given.</p><p> </p><p>“Kim Mingyu, don’t be so bashful."</p><p> </p><p>Seungkwan swatted him playfully on the shoulder, then added,</p><p> </p><p>"I heard you were the star of the show.”</p><p> </p><p>Mingyu blinked at him in surprise.</p><p> </p><p>“Really, you did?”</p><p> </p><p>Mingyu wasn't sure if Seungkwan had been keeping up on the group's activities since he'd been away in recovery the past few weeks, and it seemed even less likely that the man was keeping tabs on Mingyu of all people.</p><p> </p><p>But from the way he nodded up at him now, Mingyu could tell Seungkwan was telling the truth.</p><p> </p><p>“Mhm, Jeonghan and Joshua were complaining to me about that shoot, they said the setup was frustrating but you saved it in the end.”</p><p> </p><p>Mingyu glanced away and dragged a hand through his hair.</p><p> </p><p>“They must have been teasing, I didn’t save anything…”</p><p> </p><p>But Seungkwan just smiled, and Mingyu knew it was a promise that he wasn't going to drop it.</p><p> </p><p>“Well let’s watch and see.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay. But don’t make fun of me.”</p><p> </p><p>Mingyu finally sighed as he began setting up his laptop, adding, </p><p> </p><p>“It would’ve been better if you were there…”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sure it was fine…”</p><p> </p><p>Seungkwan cooed, and Mingyu dropped it at that, not wanting to make the man actually feel guilty for his absence. </p><p> </p><p>He’d wiped enough tears from those round cheeks over the past few weeks to know that Seungkwan knew he was missed. That was why it was better for Mingyu to just try and fill in the gaps himself, where he could. </p><p> </p><p>Even if it was super embarrassing. </p><p> </p><p>“Ugh, this is painful to watch…”</p><p> </p><p>Mingyu whined, turning his face into Seungkwan’s shoulder as if he could hide away from the pure confusion and awkward acting playing out on the screen balanced in his lap. </p><p> </p><p>He was settled back against Seungkwan’s chest, the younger man’s arms hung loosely around him and legs stretched out on either side of him, with the wrapped ankle propped up carefully on a pillow. </p><p> </p><p>Seungkwan hummed thoughtfully above him. </p><p> </p><p>“You said the order of the deaths was random, so all this speculation about why people were killed is just totally…?”</p><p> </p><p>“Pointless! Yes!”</p><p> </p><p>Mingyu finished for him with a huff, and Seungkwan giggled, reaching up to pat at the man’s cheek without taking his eyes off the laptop.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, okay, down boy.”</p><p> </p><p>Mingyu huffed again but settled back against Seungkwan to continue watching, pouting at the screen. </p><p> </p><p>The younger man stroked absently at the top of his head, finally cooing as he watched, </p><p> </p><p>“Too bad Woozi-hyung died so early on, he was so handsome…”</p><p> </p><p>“I know…”</p><p> </p><p>Mingyu lamented, regretting that he had apparently been the one that killed him, and Seungkwan giggled above him, leaning down to rest his chin on his shoulder and adding, </p><p> </p><p>“You looked really handsome, too. I like how they styled your hair.”</p><p> </p><p>He reached up to run his fingers through it again for emphasis, and Mingyu pursed his lips together, tilting his chin up just slightly into the touch. </p><p> </p><p>Seungkwan giggled, then sighed. </p><p> </p><p>“So Seokmin successfully switches the will so that he will inherit everything, only to die immediately after? Augh, this is…”</p><p> </p><p>“I knooow…”</p><p> </p><p>Mingyu whined, wiggling in Seungkwan’s lap until the man brought his arms more firmly around his shoulders, willing him still. </p><p> </p><p>“But look at you, you’re so good at this…”</p><p> </p><p>Seungkwan breathed, and Mingyu pursed his lips again at the way he was speaking directly into his ear now. </p><p> </p><p>“Your face is so cute as you’re figuring it out…”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s basically how it happened.”</p><p> </p><p>Mingyu pouted, feeling compelled to explain. </p><p> </p><p>“I just put it all together a little before everyone else, but after that, I didn’t know what else I could do…”</p><p> </p><p>He sighed, tipping his head back against Seungkwan’s shoulder again to conclude, </p><p> </p><p>“I wish you were there.”</p><p> </p><p>“I think you were good, Mingyu-ya~”</p><p> </p><p>Seungkwan cooed for him, stroking his hands up and down with sympathy where they fell across Mingyu’s chest and nodding to the screen. </p><p> </p><p>“Look at you, figuring it out on your own. And you put on a little show, too - you were smart to go with it.”</p><p> </p><p>Mingyu flushed, shifting slightly again before settling back against Seungkwan, feeling a little stuffy all of a sudden - but not necessarily wanting out. </p><p> </p><p>“Your acting is good… It must have been hard...”</p><p> </p><p>Seungkwan purred in his ear from above, hands wandering Mingyu’s sides slowly, absently, as he watched the show. </p><p> </p><p>“Aw, too bad, I wanted to see you get tied up~”</p><p> </p><p>The younger man giggled as he watched the little Mingyu on the screen shrug off the rope draped around his shoulders in an attempt by the other members to do anything to improve the situation they were in. </p><p> </p><p>Tucked in Seungkwan’s grasp and definitely feeling warm now, the bigger Mingyu whined. </p><p> </p><p>“Seungkwannie, this is…”</p><p> </p><p>Embarrassing was what he wanted to say, but actually he wasn’t quite sure what this was, or what he wanted exactly, even though he was whining. Seungkwan was stroking his thumb on his hip bone over and over again, and his voice in Mingyu’s ear made the man shiver. </p><p> </p><p>“Shh, you’ve been good up until now. Let’s watch the ending.”</p><p> </p><p>Mingyu swallowed and stared at himself on the screen but he was distracted by the way his ears were getting hot, and by the hand that was definitely inside his shirt now, roaming just as it had been all this time, though now it was against his burning skin. </p><p> </p><p>It was embarrassing - being forced to watch his cheesy acting with Seungkwan. It made him feel shy, made his cheeks turn red - but now he was conflicted, because it wasn’t as simple as turning the show off. After all, Seungkwan said he was good, and Mingyu wanted to be good, even if he felt hot all over, too.  </p><p> </p><p>“Look at you, you really were the star of the show…”</p><p> </p><p>Seungkwan praised in his ear as the final scene was playing out, and Mingyu turned his face into the man’s shoulder and bit down on his bottom lip, feeling overloaded. </p><p> </p><p>He’d been so desperate at that time, it was so obvious on that little Mingyu’s face. He was desperate to try and salvage an awkward shoot, to try and make something out of nothing since there was no one else who could. He really had been thinking about Seungkwan, then - wondering what the man would do, in his position. Wanting to be good for him. </p><p> </p><p>He knew it must be just as obvious now how desperate he was. </p><p> </p><p>“Seungkwan…”</p><p> </p><p>He whined against the soft fabric of the man’s hoodie, and Seungkwan giggled above him, reaching out to close the laptop and set it aside as the episode ended. </p><p> </p><p>“You see? That wasn’t so bad.”</p><p> </p><p>He leaned down to press a kiss into Mingyu’s hair as he added,  </p><p> </p><p>“Baby.”</p><p> </p><p>His tone implied an unspoken ‘You big’ at the beginning of the sentence, but Mingyu huffed at the pet name anyways, sitting himself up a little in Seungkwan’s arms, chasing more contact. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry I wasn’t there to take care of you.”</p><p> </p><p>Seungkwan properly apologized and then moved on, dragging a hand down, down, down Mingyu’s front and finally resting it on the man’s upper thigh, stroking his thumb against the fabric of his sweatpants. Mingyu could hear the smile in the man’s question as he cooed it in his ear: </p><p> </p><p>“Want me to take care of you now?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes.”</p><p> </p><p>Mingyu pouted, any sense of dignity long gone at this point, replaced by the singular desire for Seungkwan to put that hand in his pants right now please. </p><p> </p><p>Seungkwan giggled and did just that, fishing the half-hard length out over the band of Mingyu's sweatpants and stroking it once, twice with another little laugh. </p><p> </p><p>“You’re this hard already, my goodness Kim Mingyu…”</p><p> </p><p>He gave it one more quick stroke then brought his hand up to Mingyu's lips, ordering when the man didn't immediately get the idea:</p><p> </p><p>"Lick."</p><p> </p><p>Mingyu obediently lapped at the palm of Seungkwan’s hand, then sighed and melted back against him when the warm, wet hand was wrapped around the base of his cock again, stroking him rhythmically. </p><p> </p><p>“I missed you.”</p><p> </p><p>Seungkwan commented in Mingyu’s ear as he stroked him. </p><p> </p><p>“I like you like this.”</p><p> </p><p>“Mmm…”</p><p> </p><p>Mingyu got caught somewhere between a hum and a moan, then tipped his head back, craning up until Seungkwan met him in a kiss. </p><p> </p><p>It was upside down and a little messy, and eventually Mingyu couldn’t help but giggle up into the kiss, then sucked in a breath, spreading his thighs a little wider as Seungkwan picked up the pace of his stroke.  </p><p> </p><p>“Good…”</p><p> </p><p>Seungkwan praised, stroking a thumb over the leaky slit at the tip of the length in his hand and earning a shiver from the man in his lap before nodding once. </p><p> </p><p>“Okay, let’s switch spots.”</p><p> </p><p>Mingyu nodded too and sat up, extracting himself from Seungkwan’s lap and standing to gingerly help the man turn around on the mattress, eyeing the way he sprawled onto his belly and kicked his legs up loosely at the knees. </p><p> </p><p>“Is it okay like that?”</p><p> </p><p>He inquired, setting a pillow down near Seungkwan’s bad leg just in case before climbing back up onto the bed and settling back into the warmth of where the man had previously been leaning against the headboard. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m fine~”</p><p> </p><p>Seungkwan hummed from where he was propped up on his elbows between Mingyu’s knees, hand around his cock again and eyeing the length with a buzzing anticipation that was making the older man’s mouth water. </p><p> </p><p>“I read online that laying down like this can help with…”</p><p> </p><p>He trailed off into speaking with gestures, waving his hands around vaguely until Mingyu lifted an eyebrow down at him. </p><p> </p><p>“You’ve been researching how to deepthroat me?”</p><p> </p><p>Seungkwan pouted up at him, and thankfully didn’t notice the way the expression made Mingyu’s cock twitch as he argued, </p><p> </p><p>“I’ve been researching how to deepthroat in general, so don’t give yourself too much credit.” </p><p> </p><p>He readjusted himself on his elbows and stroked at the length in his hand before adding, </p><p> </p><p>“Now shut up and let me practice what I’ve learned on your gigantic dick.”</p><p> </p><p>Mingyu wanted to laugh, or argue something just to tease him, but Seungkwan shut him up with his mouth, dragging his tongue along the underside of his cock from the base to the tip, then back up the side until all Mingyu could do was sigh. </p><p> </p><p>Seungkwan lapped at the tip then took it into his mouth, swirling his tongue around before sinking deeper on the length. He took his time, breathing deeply through his nose and bobbing slowly on Mingyu’s cock, adjusting to the strain in his throat before incorporating just a little bit more into his rhythmic pace, tongue flicking out along the bottom. </p><p> </p><p>Mingyu threw his head back and groaned, spreading his thighs open wider but willing himself not to thrust his hips up into that wet mouth, wanting to let Seungkwan do it comfortably even if his cock was straining from the effort. </p><p> </p><p>To Seungkwan’s credit, this position did seem to be working well for him, and he sucked Mingyu in deep without gagging uncomfortably on the length. On his elbows, though, he lost some of his handiwork, and Mingyu instinctively brought a hand up to brush the hair away from Seungkwan’s eyes, dragging his fingers through soft locks before bracing them just lightly at the back of the man’s head to guide him on his cock. </p><p> </p><p>Seungkwan hummed his approval around Mingyu’s cock and the vibration made his hips twitch slightly, sucking his breath in through his teeth from the effort it took not to fuck the mans throat. </p><p> </p><p>Seungkwan picked up the pace as a reward for good behavior, bobbing wetly on the length and swallowing around where the tip throbbed in the back of his throat, pumping at what he couldn’t fit in his mouth with his hand. All Mingyu could do was clutch at the hair beneath his fingers and groan, panting down in reverence at the pair of round, brown eyes that occasionally blinked up at him from between his thighs. </p><p> </p><p>When he wasn’t staring into those eyes he was staring at the length of Seungkwan’s body stretched out in front of him, the curved arch of his back that strained as he gasped around his cock, and the cute way the man’s socked toes curled where they hung in the air when his dick hit the back of his throat. </p><p> </p><p>Mingyu especially stared at Seungkwan’s ass, round and plump in his pajama pants, unobscured even by the bobbing of his head between Mingyu’s thighs, and straining enticingly from the way Seungkwan ground down slightly into the mattress, seeking his own relief. </p><p> </p><p>It was a testament to how delicious his ass looked that Mingyu was able to be distracted by it while having the soul sucked out of him, and he was nearly lost to the sudden spike in pleasure pooling between his burning thighs, a strained gurgle escaping his throat before he growled in warning, </p><p> </p><p>“Seungkwan-...”</p><p> </p><p>The man got the hint and pulled off the length of his cock with a wet pop, settling back on his elbows and blinking those round eyes up at Mingyu again with a satisfied smile, awaiting his praise. </p><p> </p><p>“You did so good.”</p><p> </p><p>Mingyu huffed around a little laugh, not sure he would ever get used to the pride Seungkwan took in sucking him off.</p><p> </p><p>“Stay just like that.”</p><p> </p><p>He instructed next, carefully crawling past the man and down to the other end of the mattress, drawn in by the gravity of a certain distracting moon. </p><p> </p><p>He pulled his shirt over his head and discarded it, then guided Seungkwan up and back onto his knees with two firm hands on his hips, readjusting the pillow propped beneath his wrapped ankle. </p><p> </p><p>“Still good?”</p><p> </p><p>He inquired and Seungkwan hummed, adjusting a bit and nodding back at him from over his shoulder. </p><p> </p><p>Then he yelped as Mingyu yanked down his pajama pants to expose his ass, massaging the cheeks in each of his hands and eyeing them hungrily before settling down on his elbows himself and diving in. </p><p> </p><p>Mingyu eats ass like he does most things - eagerly and wholeheartedly, without hesitation. This time was no different, and he lapped with enthusiasm at Seungkwan’s rim, fingers splayed out and squeezing firmly into the softness of each round buttcheek. </p><p> </p><p>He didn’t have much of an aim beyond making Seungkwan scream, which was how the exercise immediately became an unrelenting throbbing of his tongue against the man’s prostate, uninterested in dancing around it when the sounds Seungkwan was making were so good. </p><p> </p><p>Seungkwan had his face buried in a pillow and was falling apart, gasping and groaning and squirming in Mingyu’s grasp but unable to escape the assault of pleasure, his hoodie beginning to bunch up above his middle from the effort. </p><p> </p><p>He collapsed on the mattress when Mingyu suddenly pulled away for a moment, gasping for air before it caught in his throat again as Mingyu returned and plunged his tongue and a finger past his rim, having retrieved the lube from his nightstand. </p><p> </p><p>Mingyu scissored at Seungkwan’s entrance with one finger, then two, and lapped up into the space with his tongue, occasionally smacking his lips at the taste of the lube on his lips. Peach flavor - appropriate. </p><p> </p><p>He trailed up and sunk his teeth into a round, fat cheek like it was a dumpling, grinning against the reddening skin as Seungkwan yelped above him. He lapped at the tender spot, reveling in the mark he left there before pulling the man closer to him by the hips and diving back down to plunge his tongue in again. </p><p> </p><p>He tongued over and over again at that pleasurable spot as Seungkwan whined uselessly above him, until finally the man arched his back and yelped, sitting up on his elbows enough to gasp back at Mingyu, </p><p> </p><p>“Okay - Mingyu, please - my ankle -...”</p><p> </p><p>Mingyu finally let up at that, sitting back on his knees and looking Seungkwan over, acknowledging that it must be a bit of a strain on his ankle to be perched on his knees like this. </p><p> </p><p>“Let’s turn you over.”</p><p> </p><p>He concluded and Seungkwan nodded, allowing Mingyu to help him squirm over onto his back, propped slightly on the pile of pillows by the headboard, abandoning his pajama pants and boxers along the way but keeping his hoodie, though by now it was bunched up nearly to his armpits. </p><p> </p><p>“I feel like I look like a uni student in a porno.”</p><p> </p><p>Seungkwan commented, and Mingyu eyed him where he lay on the mattress, bracing a hand at the curve of his side and tucking his thumb just under the bunched fabric to trail the tip over Seungkwan’s nipple, making the man shiver beneath his touch. </p><p> </p><p>“You should have little white sneakers on, too.”</p><p> </p><p>He responded, and Seungkwan giggled bashfully and rolled his eyes, though he pressed himself into the warmth of Mingyu’s hand even as he grumbled, </p><p> </p><p>“Perv…”</p><p> </p><p>Mingyu paid the comment no mind and reached down for Seungkwan’s bad leg, carefully lifting it up towards the man’s stomach with a hand to the back of his thigh. </p><p> </p><p>“Is it okay like this?”</p><p> </p><p>Seungkwan nodded, cheeks dusting pink like he liked the attention, and Mingyu lifted up his other leg too, nudging the man’s arm by his side and prompting, </p><p> </p><p>“Hold this, please.”</p><p> </p><p>Seungkwan was definitely blushing now as he took his leg from Mingyu and held it up for him, exposing the pink rim of his ass and the bite marks the man had left there, too. Mingyu eyed his work with a grin as he lubed up his length before lining up and pushing inside. </p><p> </p><p>Seungkwan sucked in his breath through his teeth but didn’t tense up, and Mingyu looked focused as he plunged in slowly, eyeing the way his length disappeared into the hole he’d prepared so well. He thrust shallowly into that tight, wet space as Seungkwan caught his breath below him, then settled between the man’s hips and pushed in deeper until he was bottoming out. </p><p> </p><p>Mingyu dug his nails into the soft flesh of Seungkwan’s thigh beneath his fingers and groaned, bracing his free hand on the man’s belly as he thrust deeply into him. </p><p> </p><p>“Fuck yes…”</p><p> </p><p>Mingyu hissed, because the only thing better than fucking Seungkwan’s throat was fucking his ass, and the only thing better than Seungkwan’s whining when he was getting his ass eaten was his moaning when he was getting fucked into the mattress - and he was certainly moaning now. </p><p> </p><p>Seungkwan turned his face against the pillow he was laid back on and gasped with each deep thrust into him, stretching his free hand down to grip his nails into the forearm of the hand braced on his stomach.</p><p> </p><p>“Ugh, it’s so good - fuck me so good -”</p><p> </p><p>He groaned, the praises tumbling out of him nearly incoherently as he was lost in the rhythm of the cock thrusting up into him, and Mingyu smirked down at the man falling apart beneath him, but knew he could do better. </p><p> </p><p>He leaned down over the man and hummed his approval as Seungkwan hooked both legs around his hips, shifting to better support his weight on his thighs and plunge his hips more deeply down into the man. Seungkwan gasped right in his ear and arched up into him, hands scrabbling at the back of Mingyu’s neck and shoulders as he exclaimed, </p><p> </p><p>“Oh - R-right there -!”</p><p> </p><p>Mingyu smirked again with pride, unable to help but purr in response, </p><p> </p><p>“I know it’s right there.”</p><p> </p><p>He yanked Seungkwan’s hoodie up to his chin to expose his nipples and latched onto one with his mouth, slowing into an impossibly deep thrust of his hips and reveling in the strained feeling of his entire length plunging up directly into the place that made the man beneath him fall apart every single time. </p><p> </p><p>He knew he didn’t have long - he was so far gone from the beginning - and he toyed at Seungkwan’s nipple with his teeth as a distraction, drinking in the steady stream of babbling spilling out of the man and directly into his ear with each deep thrust. </p><p> </p><p>“So deep - right there - don’t stop - oh god, Mingyu - please, Gyu -”</p><p> </p><p>“Oppa.”</p><p> </p><p>He prompted, then dropped his face down into the crook of Seungkwan’s neck and whined, hips stuttering. </p><p> </p><p>“Oppa!”</p><p> </p><p>Seungkwan gasped, clinging tight against him and digging his nails into his shoulders like it was the only thing keeping him grounded as Mingyu fucked into him. </p><p> </p><p>“Oppa, oppa - so good - oppa!”</p><p> </p><p>He arched again and came, and Mingyu whined as he felt the man tighten around the base of his cock and came too, thrusting up once before pulling out to paint streaks across Seungkwan’s torso, where his own cock was flopped and leaking on his belly. </p><p> </p><p>They were both out of breath and ruddy cheeked, Mingyu gingerly sitting back on his knees between Seungkwan’s thighs and helping guide the man’s wrapped ankle back down onto a pillow to rest. Seungkwan panted and blinked the dizziness out of his eyes before peering up at him with bright eyes, relaxing more comfortably back against the pillows. </p><p> </p><p>“What’s a good uni student pose?”</p><p> </p><p>He mused, then brought his hands up near his face to flash peace signs beside each cheek, poking fun at his porno-worthy appearance now that he was glistening with sweat and covered in cum. </p><p> </p><p>Mingyu snorted and reached over to pull a few tissues out of the box on his nightstand, beginning to clean up their mess. </p><p> </p><p>“I missed you too.”</p><p> </p><p>He finally answered after working in silence for a few minutes, tossing the messy tissues aside before smiling down at the man. </p><p> </p><p>“I like you like this.”</p><p> </p><p>“Singing your praises?”</p><p> </p><p>Seungkwan laughed, then stretched his arms up to Mingyu, who let himself be pulled back down onto the mattress, wrapping his arms around the younger man’s middle and burying his face against his shoulder. </p><p> </p><p>“Well you’re such a good singer.”</p><p> </p><p>He giggled, and Seungkwan laughed again, pressing a kiss into his hair before commenting, </p><p> </p><p>“But oppa? Really?”</p><p> </p><p>Mingyu buried his face deeper with a little whine, knowing there was no way he was going to get away with that, even if Seungkwan was being nice today. </p><p> </p><p>“Because I distinctly remember being asked to call you hyung last time…?”</p><p> </p><p>Mingyu huffed, feeling his ears grow hot as he peeked up at the man and mumbled, </p><p> </p><p>“Well… Things change…”</p><p> </p><p>“You developed an oppa kink in the, like, five weeks I was gone?”</p><p> </p><p>Seungkwan lifted a brow down at Mingyu, and the man pouted back up at him. </p><p> </p><p>“Can’t we go back to you complimenting me?”</p><p> </p><p>“Only if you’re good.”</p><p> </p><p>Seungkwan emphasized with a giggle, then leaned down to press his lips to Mingyu’s own, rubbing at his back warmly as he kissed him. </p><p> </p><p>“You weren’t just teasing me, were you?”</p><p> </p><p>Mingyu whined when they finally pulled away, and Seungkwan shook his head with a smile. </p><p> </p><p>“Of course not, I really meant it! You did well.”</p><p> </p><p>He stroked his hand absently up and down Mingyu’s bicep, looking thoughtful as he added, </p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry that shoot was so disjointed. I’ll come whip them back into shape soon, okay?”</p><p> </p><p>Mingyu smiled for Seungkwan, leaning down to meet his eye. </p><p> </p><p>“Just take your time healing up, Seungkwan.”</p><p> </p><p>Then he straightened his shoulders, proudly adding, </p><p> </p><p>“Clearly I can handle things until you’re back.”</p><p> </p><p>Seungkwan giggled and nudged him. </p><p> </p><p>“You’re my hero, oppa…”</p><p> </p><p>Mingyu nudged him back with a whine. </p><p> </p><p>“Just forget I ever said that, okay!”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>